Emblem of Hearts
by Holyknightsteve
Summary: A collection of romance oneshots involving a wide array of supportless pairings. Any and all ideas welcome! The first story is part of a challenge fic, so check out the rules within!


A/N: Ahem. Welcome to yet another one of Steve's wacky archives! This one in particular is for some of the more strange pairings in the three English Fire Emblem games. What exactly do I mean by strange? Simple. It's easy to make a pairing by what you read from the support convos. Now, to make a strange pairing, you try to pair together two people that never have a support together. The challenge in that is that, with these pairings, you never get a chance to see how they interact with each other. The trick is too find compatibility by discovering how they react to other characters and not the one they are being paired with.

Hey, it sounds fun anyway… and is.

Having said that, my first story in this archive is part of a challenge that was issued by a couple of my friends. We're currently looking for anyone who's willing to participate in this little contest. If you're at ALL interested, please read the rules at the very end of the story.

As it so happens, this particular story is my submission for the challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. Yup…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Hiding in Broad Daylight_**

_Pairing: RossXMyrrh_

"Aww, c'mon dad!" complained Ross. "Haven't we done enough training for one day?"

The mighty warrior Garcia turned his axe-head downwards and plunged it into the ground. "I thought you wanted to become a warrior? Didn't you say that you wanted to be even stronger than I am?"

Ross snorted. "Of course I do, but even the mightiest warriors have to have fun sometimes!"

Garcia laughed and waved Ross away. "Very well then, go have some fun. You've already trained more today than you usually do. I'm proud of you son."

"Heh," snorted Ross as he brushed his thumb under his nose. "Thanks dad. I'm gonna go see what Amelia and Ewan are up to. Catch ya later!" Leaving his father behind, Ross walked away from their makeshift training ground in search of his friends.

A thin blanket of fluffy snow covered the impressive camp of Lord Ephraim and Lady Eirika. For nearly four months now, their army had marched constantly against an ever-growing population of monsters. Now in the middle of winter and with a number of blizzards predicted to take place within the next month, those in command had thought it wise to set up camp near one of the larger villages of the land. The temporary lodgings were nothing fantastic but they at least kept all the troops both warm and comfortable. Thanks to the proximity of the village to the camp, food and water were plentiful as was sources of entertainment that could not be found within the boundaries of an army constantly on the march. Indeed, this month-long respite was much appreciated.

Everywhere Ross looked, he could see his comrades going about their daily routines, be they for business or pleasure. To his left, he saw the sword-master Joshua tossing dice into a small circle of soldiers gathered around him. To his right, the kind priestess Natasha was kneeling in front of a small alter, her hands clasped together in prayer. Not far in front of him, Lord Ephraim's personal knights, Kyle and Forde, were trading blows in a friendly spar. Throughout the hustle and bustle of the camp, he had tried to locate Amelia and Ewan, the only other kids in the camp that were about his age that he knew of. He had tried to "hang-out" with some of the adult soldiers in the past but often found himself lacking in the social maturity department. Although he never liked being called a kid, he had no trouble with being around others who were called as such.

After ten minutes of searching, he had still seen no sign of his friends. Frustrated, he mumbled, "Well darn it, where the heck are they?" Looking to his left, he saw General Seth, supreme commander of all allied forces, sitting underneath a leaf-less tree on a blanket, reading a book on a topic Ross surely didn't care about. Ross always felt uncomfortable with talking to the "Silver Knight", not because Seth was a difficult man to deal with (in fact, he was perhaps the most easy to deal with man in the camp), but rather Ross always felt as if he was going to do something stupid to embarrass not only himself but the lofty knight as well. Taking a deep breath, he approached his commander, saluted with the grace of a drunkard, and spoke. "General Seth, sir!"

Seth put down his book and smiled. He was always amused by how much effort Ross tried to put into his showings of respect. "At ease, friend. How can I help you?"

"Sir, uh…" He froze, just as he always did. "Forgive me for such a stupid question sir, but do you happen to know where Amelia and Ewan are?"

Seth chuckled. "Looking for someone to play with?"

Ross froze again. "Ah, well, you see sir, uh…"

Seth shook his head. "Relax son of Garcia. Even I feel the need to 'play' at times. There's nothing wrong with that."

Ross ceased his salute and instead scratched his head. "Really? Wow, that's a relief. I was startin' to feel kinda stupid there for a minute."

With a shake of his head, Seth said, "In any case, I believe that Ewan is in training with Master Saleh and Amelia is with General Duessel."

"Aww man! That stinks!" complained Ross. "I never get to hang out with them anymore!"

Seth shrugged. "Well, Ewan is Master Saleh's apprentice, surely a very taxing position to be in. As for Amelia, well, we don't have many citizens of Grado within our army so it's not often that she gets to speak with one of her countrymen. Besides, I suspect that…" He paused.

Ross titled his head. "You suspect what, sir?"

Seth shook again. "It's nothing. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more for you. Do you need anything else?"

Ross saluted again. "No sir! Thank you sir!" With that, he walked away from the humble soldier, leaving him to his reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly an hour later, Ross founding himself sitting on a stump-converted-to-stool, wondering what he should do next. He had searched for a while, looking for someone he could have some fun with, but to no avail. He sighed and hung his head. "This sucks. I'm gonna die of boredom." He looked up, wearily. "If I don't find someone soon, I'm gonna- hey… who's that over there?"

Not terribly far ahead of him, Ross saw what he believed to be a black-haired girl that only looked a little younger than himself. It was hard to tell for sure, as she was bundled up in very large blankets, doing her best to fight off the cold weather, but she appeared to be of a rather small stature. He had never seen her before but felt that this was exactly the kind of person he was looking for.

"Alright! I wonder who that is?" He paused, then shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I suppose I better go introduce myself." He proceeded to walk over to the young girl. Ross was far from shy and had little trouble with approaching someone he didn't know, even if it was someone of the opposite sex. Without her noticing his approach, he walked up to her and said, "Hey there!"

Alarmed, the young girl gasped as she turned to face her visitor. Her large eyes, both beautiful and innocent, stared confusedly at the young warrior. "Ah! I-I'm sorry. I was just startled."

Ross shook his head and laughed. "Haha, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have scared you like that. I didn't have anyone to talk to and you looked kinda lonely so I thought that I'd come introduce myself. Is that all right?"

She paused, then nodded slowly. "Ah, no, that's fine. I don't have many friends."

Ross tilted his head. "Really? How come?"

She looked down as if she was ashamed. "I, well, umm…"

Ross shook his head. "Ah, doesn't matter. Point is, you've got a new friend now. What's your name?"

"M-Myrrh. And you?"

He smiled and flashed a thumbs-up. "My name is Ross. I may be young, but I'm doing my best to become a strong warrior like my father, Garcia." He paused a moment and noticed that, despite the blanket that enveloped her entire body, she was still shivering slightly. "Say, are you cold?"

She shook her head, paused, then slowly nodded. "A little. Lord Ephraim gave this blanket to me but I guess it wasn't enough."

"Well then! Let's fix you up then!" said Ross with obvious enthusiasm. He began to strip off the jacket he was given at the beginning of winter. "It's not much, but it'll keep you a little warmer than you are now."

Myrrh's eyes opened a bit more widely. "I, ah, that's really not necessary. Won't you be cold?"

Ross shrugged. "It's no big deal. I can always get another jacket. Heh… besides…" He finished pulling off his jacket and flexed his right arm. "I need to toughen up anyway. That and my dad would kill me if left a lady in need without helping her."

Myrrh shook her head and tried to back away. "N-no really, it's okay. I, I…"

Without stopping, Ross moved in to gently pry the blanket off of the young girl. "Hey now, what's wrong? I'm just trying to- what the heck!" As he pulled part of the blanket away from Myrrh, he saw what appeared to be a tiny dragon's wing pop out, free of its previous confinement. He backed off a few steps, much to Myrrh's sadness. "W-... what?"

Myrrh lowered her head. "I didn't want you to see this. I'm… not a human. I'm a Manakete. I won't blame you if you want to leave. Many people are scared of me." Standing up slowly, she shrugged off the rest of her blanket, allowing her other wing to stretch out. She was at least half a foot shorter than Ross was and less than half of his size bulk-wise. Her attire was simple, a short red dress with brown leather strap-sandals.

Ross blinked, paused. While it was true that her wings certainly startled him, he wasn't the type that was intimidated by people or other beings that were different from him. She had said that almost everybody else was scared of her but he couldn't understand why. Despite the wings on her back, she looked like a normal, human girl, a cute one at that, he noted. What was so terribly scary about that? True, he didn't even know what a Manakete was, but still…

Ross kneeled down and drew a small knife from its sheathe on his side. Laying the jacket on the ground, he flipped it over and began to cut two large slits on the back of the jacket. Once the slits were cut, he cut two decent sized holes at the top of each slit. "Done…" sheathing his knife, he stood back up, turned to the young girl, and said, "Turn around."

A look of worry crossed her features. "W-what?"

"Please?"

She paused then did as she was told. "Aren't you going to leave? Don't I frighten you?"

He walked up closely behind her and slid the jacket down the root of her wings via the slits he made in the jacket, helping her arms into the sleeves as he did so. "Not at all. I was a little surprised at first, sure, but that was only because it wasn't something I was used to seeing every day." He finished slipping the jacket on her, satisfied with the near perfect cutting job he had done. The jacket was too large for her, but once zipped up, it would be fine. "Okay, I'm done. Go ahead and zip it up."

She did as she was told, and turned back to him. "Ross, umm… do you know what a Manakete is?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? I don't know what everyone else's problem is but you're not scary at all, just a little different. I'll tell you what you are though."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "What am I?" she asked nervously.

He smiled. "You're very pretty."

Myrrh felt that she could literally feel her heart jump when she heard this. After a moment of stunned silence, she smiled warmly, and clasped her hands together. "Thank you. You're very kind."

"Haha, nah. I just calls 'em like I sees 'em." He paused, then continued. "So uh… you still wanna be friends?"

She took a step back. "Y-you want to be my friend? Really?"

He nodded. "Sure do, unless, uh… you don't wanna be my friend."

Shaking her head furiously, she replied, "No no! I do! I'm just not asked to be someone's friend very often. Other than Lord Ephraim and Master Saleh, I don't have any friends."

"Then it's settled!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "We're friends now! C'mon, let's go find something fun to do!"

"…fun?"

He nodded. "Yeah, c'mon! It'll be great!"

She smiled and returned the nod. "I'm sure it will be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two weeks later…_

Ross laid a card down on the table and held his hand of cards close to his body. "Your turn."

Myrrh nodded, drew a card and looked her cards over. After a moment, she too laid down a card. "Okay, your turn."

Ross drew a card and looked over his cards. Raising his eyes to look at Myrrh, he smiled and said, "Hey Myrrh?"

"Yes?" she said as she looked up.

"I've had a lot of fun these past couple of weeks. I'm glad I met you."

Just as she always did around him, she smiled warmly at him. "Me too. I've had a lot of fun too."

Ross laid down another card without really paying attention. "There's not a lot of kids around the camp that are my age, so I was so happy when I saw you all bundled up in those blankets." He paused as Myrrh drew a card. "By the way, I never did ask you how old you are. My dad always told me to never ask a girl that, but I'm kinda curious. Not that it really matters, but would you mind telling me?"

Myrrh paused and set her cards face-down on the table. "Um, I… I don't know if I should tell you."

Ross shook his head. "Then you don't have to. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm fifteen years old m'self." (A/N: I don't know how old Ross really is. I'm just taking a guess)

"Only fifteen?" she asked, eyes blinking. "You seem older than that."

Ross paused. "Really? Why do you say that?"

"Well… you just seem to be very mature for your age. I mean, you don't do a lot of the things that the adults do, but the way you think and your general outlook on things is very mature."

Embarrassed, Ross ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his head. "Haha, oh man, I think that's the first time I've ever been called mature. That's really nice of you Myrrh."

She nodded. "It's true though. I know that with age comes experience, but age doesn't have to necessarily mean anything."

Ross placed both hands on the table when he heard this. "Really? Wow, that's the exact same way I think. It's amazing how similar we really are."

Myrrh's softly smiled, unsure of whether or not she should say what she wanted to or not. Taking a deep breath, she decided to go for it anyway. "Umm… Ross?"

"Yeah Myrrh?"

"I'm, um…" She sat silently for a moment before continuing. "I'm… twelve-hundred years old."

Ross literally fell out of his chair upon hearing this. "W-what!"

Myrrh laid her head on the table, saddened by the initial response Ross gave to her upon hearing her age.

His initial shock passed, Ross stood up and looked down at Myrrh. "Are you really that old?"

Without looking up, she nodded slowly.

"I see…" He sat back down and picked up his cards. "It's still your turn Myrrh."

She looked up, a single tear in her eye. "M-my turn?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We're still playing, aren't we?"

"But… doesn't my age, umm…"

He shook his head. "It's just like we said. Age doesn't necessarily mean anything. So what if you're that old? You look and kinda act like you're my age, so- oh wait, I didn't mean like you 'act' my age, 'cause, like, you act really mature, but I… aww crap. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Ross," she started, interrupting him, "do you… really mean that? I mean, that you don't mind how old I am?"

Ross halted his apologetic rant. "Y-yeah, of course I do. Regardless of how old you look or how old you really are, you're still my friend regardless. Besides, it's what's in here that counts." He tapped on his chest around where his heart was. "That's all that really matters."

She lowered her head in an attempt to hide another tear, this one born of happiness. "I'm happy to hear that Ross."

He nodded and smiled. "I know we've only been friends for a couple of weeks now, but I really think that you're the best friend I've ever had."

Stunned, Myrrh replied, "Really? Ross you're… you're the best friend I've had too. Ever." Looking back up, she picked up her cards again and laid one back down on the table. "Your turn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two more weeks later…_

"Myrrh, I don't know the right way to say this, so I'm just going to say it." He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Myrrh… I think I'm in love with you."

The reflection in the mirror gave no response. It was only at this point that Ross realized trying to picture Myrrh in front of him instead of his reflection wasn't working too well. He sighed and shook his head, a bouquet of freshly-picked winter wild-flowers in hand.

"Maybe it's just me, but I think actually talking to her like this is going to be a lot harder than I once thought." He stood in silence for a few moments before smacking himself in the head. "Gah. I'm totally going to screw this up."

Shaking his head, he left the confines of his tent and entered the wintry outdoors. Within a few days, the army would be on the move again, and with this movement, his fun times with Myrrh would come to an end. Should something happen to either of them on the battlefield, Ross didn't want to miss the opportunity to tell the small Manakete just what he thought about her. His night was sleepless, his thoughts filled constantly with visions of her. He had struggled with himself internally, wondering if he indeed loved Myrrh. How would she react? Would she accept him despite them being of different races? What would everyone else think of them? Would they accept him for the choice he made? In the end, would everything work out for the better? His heart was young and inexperienced but he truly believed that he did indeed love her.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he mumbled to himself. "I really like Myrrh and it won't do me any good if I don't at least see what happens when I tell her how I feel. I'll worry about that other crap later. Now where is- oh! There she is!"

There she stood, near the trail into the woods that Ross had asked her to wait at for him the previous day. Upon seeing him, she waved over to him and began to walk over.

Ross took a deep breath and hid the bouquet of flowers behind his back. He walked towards his friend and said, "Hey there Myrrh! I'm glad you came!"

She strolled up to him, still wearing the 'custom cut' jacket Ross had given her. "Hello Ross. I'm happy to see you."

They both shared a short laugh. Once done, Ross cleared his throat and said, "Hey Myrrh, we've known each other now for about a month now, right?"

She nodded. "I believe so, yes."

He scratched his head with his free hand, his embarrassment growing more and more apparent as the seconds passed. "Ah, uh… oh yeah! I don't know if you're into this kinda stuff but uh… here!" With the grace of a typical brigand, Ross brought the bouquet of flowers out from behind his back and presented them to Myrrh. "Winter wild-flowers. I hope you like them, but if you don't, then, err… I'm sorry?"

She stared at Ross, then the flowers, then Ross again. "Flowers? F-… for me?" Upon receiving a nervous nod of approval, Myrrh cautiously took the flowers from the young warrior and held them close to her chest. "Ross, they're… they're very pretty. T-thank you so much. I don't know what to say."

He shook his head with a smile. "You don't have to say anything. Just seeing that smile is enough to speak… uhh… how did that go again…" He paused and tapped the side of his head. "…volumes! That's it! It's enough to speak volumes!" He laughed nervously, ashamed of such a foolish performance.

She giggled and nodded. "That's really nice of you Ross. I only wish that I could say something as equally meaningful to you."

His cheeks flushed with a crimson shade of red, Ross shook his head furiously as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "A-anyway, that wasn't all. I wanted to tell you something else as well."

She looked up at him, eyes filled with curiosity. "What is it Ross?"

His hands shaking uncontrollably, Ross struggled against himself long enough to take hold of one of Myrrh's hands as gently as he could and take a deep breath. "Well, ah… the thing is, see, umm… ah… darn it! Why can't I say it now?"

Myrrh titled her head, a small grin forming on her lips as she watched Ross act strangely. "What's wrong Ross? You can tell me."

Ross sighed and took another deep breath. His shaking stopped temporarily, he took another crack at it, this time with far greater success. "Well Myrrh, ah… I just wanted to say that… I really… _really_ like you." He exhaled deeply and felt as if the entire weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Smiling at him warm-heartedly, she giggled and replied, "Thank you Ross. I really like you too."

Ross froze. She hadn't gotten what he was trying to say. What to do now? There was only one answer. This time, he had to spell it out. "No Myrrh, I mean… I more than just 'like' you."

Confused, she asked, "W-what do you mean?"

Wanting to get this over with sooner rather than later, Ross wasted no time in getting to the point. "Myrrh, I…" He closed his eyes, paused, and then opened them again. "I… I think, no… I know… I'm in love with you Myrrh."

"You… you what?"

"…I love you Myrrh."

Myrrh pulled away gently and slowly and dropped her flowers to the ground. "You… love me?"

Ross felt as if he had completely blown it. At this point, he felt that, not only did she most likely not feel the same way but perhaps he may have also frightened her off. "Myrrh, I-I'm sorry. I-I…"

"You can't love me Ross."

"But I do!" he contested.

"Ross, I… I believe that you do, but…" A single tear dropped from her eye. "You just… can't."

"Well why not?" cried Ross, obviously frustrated.

She sighed and looked toward the forest path. "Ross, did you ever learn what a Manakete is?"

"Huh?"

"Did you?"

He shook his head. "No, I… I didn't. Why? Does it matter?"

Picking her flowers back up with one hand, she took one of Ross' hands with the other and pulled him toward the trail. "I need to show you something."

Saying nothing, Ross allowed himself to be dragged alone, wondering what the little Manakete had in store for him. A few moments later, they came to a small clearing upon which Myrrh let go of Ross' hand and walked to the other side of the clearing. Setting her flowers down gently beside a nearby tree, she pulled a small, strange-looking amber-colored gem from her pocket.

"Hmm? What's that?" asked Ross.

She closed her eyes and brought the gem close to her chest. "This is called a Dragon Stone. It is the source of a Manakete's power."

"A Manakete's power?"

She nodded. "It allows us to take… another form. Some say that, long ago, this other form was actually our true form."

Ross rubbed his head in confusion. "Another form? What are you talking about?"

The stone began to glow and, with it, so did Myrrh's body. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier Ross. This is why everyone is… scared of me."

Before Ross could say anything, a bright flash of light illuminated the area around him, blinding him temporarily. When he came to, the sight he saw scared him tremendously. Myrrh was no longer there but in her place was a great dragon, golden in color. Standing at nearly three times Ross' height and several dozen times his body mass, this dragon was indeed a sight to both behold and fear. Ross didn't know how to react. Was this truly Myrrh that stood before him? The same, sweet, innocent-eyed girl he had known for nearly a month? The same Myrrh that looked as if she wouldn't harm a fly? Was this truly her?

Another flash of light ensued and, after it dimmed, Myrrh stood once again where the dragon had been. She opened her eyes and looked at Ross, tears streaming down her cheek. "Now do you see Ross?"

He stared in dumbfounded confusion, unsure of what to say. "I, I…"

Unable to control her sobbing, she turned away from the young warrior. "This is why you can't love me Ross. Do you understand?" She started to walk away but before she could get very far, her hand was grasped gently by another. "W-what?" She turned around and saw Ross, his eyes both gentle and strong.

He shook his head slowly. "No… no I don't understand."

"Ross, this isn't a game! I… I…"

A tear ran down Ross' left cheek much to Myrrh's surprise. "So you can turn into a dragon. S-so what? What does it matter? Your heart is still the same, right?"

She didn't want to fight Ross but felt that it was her duty to do so. "But Ross, I… you… we…"

Ross pulled the small girl close to him and hugged her lovingly. "No matter what other secrets you may have Myrrh, it will never change the fact that I love you. If you don't feel the same way about me, then that's fine. However, if you think that I'm going to allow anything involving you being a Manakete to keep me away from you, you're sadly mistaken. You have a beautiful heart Myrrh… that's why I love you."

"Ross…" She looked up at him, eyes watering. "Do you really mean it? You love me? No matter what?"

He nodded. "I do."

The two stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Mutually breaking the inaction, they both clumsily leaned towards each other and shared their first kiss. It was over fairly quickly and was done with little grace, but the innocence and trueness behind it alone made it legendary.

She slowly pulled away from him and looked deeply into his eyes. "Ross… I love you too." Shedding more tears, she said, "Thank you for accepting me."

He smiled, his cheek still wet. "Thank you for trusting me. I swear I'll always protect you."

Myrrh pulls the Dragon Stone out again and looked at it. "Twelve-hundred years of loneliness have finally come to an end. When this war is over, I'll put up my Dragon Stone for good."

"But Myrrh, that's your-"

She shook her head. "I… care little for my 'true' form. I would much rather be the Myrrh that you've come to know and… love."

He nodded. "Only if that's what you really want."

She smiled and gazed lovingly into the young warrior's eyes. "It is Ross… it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was it? I hope you liked it! This is only my first entry for this archive so look forward to more in the future!

And now, the rules for the challenge fic as created by Hoshiko Shinomori, Fan Fan Girl, and myself, Holyknightsteve.

Rules:

1) Comedy as a main genre, not allowed. We want serious crack pairings only. In other words, pairings that seem odd, but could still work. No silly crazy stuff. Some humour is acceptable however.

2) No pairings that already have supports between the two characters. This is so that you have no reference material for the pairing, thus adding to the challenge. All you have is what you already know about the character through other supports or events.

3) Shounen-ai and Shoujo-ai is allowed. However, only serious pairings again. Nothing too explicit and no straight up smut.

4) Pairings involving important side characters are allowed. However, no Mary-Sue types. So no random village girls, for example.

5) Only pairings from FE 7, 8, or 9 allowed. No cross pairings either.

6) No animal love. So no stories of a person falling in love with their pegasus or anything like that. However, pairings involving humanoids that can morph into other creatures such as Laguz, Ninian, Nils, and Myrrh are perfectly acceptable.

7) The challenge will last for a month. It starts July 1 and ends July 31. No previously written works will be allowed, only those written specifically for this challenge. Also, while you can't write until July 1, prior planning for the fic is allowed.

8) All remaining questions should be directed towards either of the three administering the challenge. If there is a banned pairing that you really want to do, then you can plead your case to one of us and an exception may be made.

9) Other pairings not allowed: No pedophile love, no incest (brother/sister love), and no pairings involving characters that are already taken, so no adultury. This means no pairings using Pent, Louise, Dorcas, Brom, Canas, etc.

10) No AU fics. All parings must be kept within the FE universe. However, it is ok to place your story a few years down the road or in the future.

11) Judging will be as follows. There will be two sections. One will be selected by the judges (one of us three) and the other will be selected from the audience favorite. Also to make things fair, we will not judge our own story. Instead the other two judges will look over the fic. No biased judging.

If you're interested in partaking in this challenge, please email or private message any of us and let us know what you're going to do. To all who participate, thank you for doing so, good luck, and we hope that you have as much fun with this as we did.


End file.
